Municipal buses are frequently equipped with mounting devices which enable advertising billboards to be displayed on their exterior surfaces. A mounting device of this type commonly includes a frame comprised of four members defining a rectangular region. The frame is typically bolted to the exterior surface of a bus. The billboard is positioned within the rectangular region and is held in place by the members lining its four sides.
Tour buses and other motor coaches which are not normally available for municipal use are typically not equipped with permanent devices for mounting and displaying signs. Buses of this type are often chartered by convention participants and other groups desiring to display their advertisements or affiliations on the sides of the coaches. An owner or operator of a bus of this type will normally prohibit the display of placards on the sides of the bus if the mounting device for the placards could mar the exterior surface of the bus.
To date, the only non-permanent means available for affixing signs to the exterior surfaces of buses is heavy tape such as duct tape. The adhesion provided by tape is not always sufficient to hold a heavy sign in place. Moreover, moisture, such as from rain or humidity, or dirt present on the surface of the bus will compromise the integrity of the bond and may cause the sign to prematurely fall off of the bus. The heavy adhesive tape will often leave a residue on the exterior of the bus that may be difficult to remove without the use of solvents which can damage the paint on the bus surface.
A mounting system is therefore needed which will allow temporary but secure mounting to the side of the bus and which will not damage the exterior surface of the bus.